gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nena Trinity
Was Nena ever assaulted by Ali? Guys, was there anything definitive proof that Ali sexually assaulted Nena during their encounter? I believe it was suggested with the injury on her neck, but no definitive proof. Anyone? Wasabi 03:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) * I don't think we should add anything that's purely speculation. Kuruni 03:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well that's why I'm asking for something more definitive. Ali was turned on by Nena and wanted her, but all we got was the aftermath of her with a facial injury. I was hoping some sort of publishing article or a quote as proof. Wasabi 04:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well it's not like Ali's into younger women. After all, he's a mercenary that wants to screw people over. So, Ali definitely punched her in the face, but it was nothing sexual. Those are the things that would be akin to fanficsGaeaman788 04:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It wouldn't surprise me if he did rape her. Take a look at all the other crap he's done. He's even admitted that he was a complete monster, and he has gained the status of Memetic Molester after he killed Kinue. But oddly enough that's why we love him. Prince Ali! Mighty was he! - PhantomSynchron 04:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: If he really did rape her I think they would have shown him hitting her across the face and then faded to black. Instead we only saw them change scenes and the next time we see Nena she is back watching the Memento Mori blowing things up. If she really had been raped I think we would at least have gotten a tiny indication of it in her thoughts, and we did see her thoughts when she was talking with Wang just a little later. :: There is also her spacesuit to take into consideration. That things looks to take pretty long to remove. If he did remove it, then why was Nena wearing it when she watched the computer screen again? And if she put it on again, why remove it again only a little later when she met Wang? :: And then there is the final big thing that hints at that she wasn't raped by Ali. Ali mentions that he lower body was pretty much destroyed and he had to pay for medical treatments to regenerate his body. Even body parts that have been regrown have been shown in Gundam00 to never be the same again. Sergei and Grahams faces and Allejuha's eye. I think they would be able to regrow Ali's magic lamp, but what is inside seems harder don't you think? And if he doesn't have anything in it then he probably wouldn't even be able to get excited and get it up. We never did see Ali in anything but that spacesuit of his in Season two.ExcelCore 07:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::According to S2 Novel 2, she was physically and mentally assaulted/tortured by Ali while hinting that it may have became sexual. There's your publication source. -SonicSP 20:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::You should publish it so more people can read it. But the novel is not really 100% canon. There are lots of changes in it that contradicts stuff that happened in the anime. The novel is not a reliable source. But I've also read the excerp you are referring too. It doesn't however mention anything sexual. He mentions that he was giving her a trashing then it just ends and lets the reader decide if he did anything else. ExcelCore 07:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::You mean this? You understand Japanese? --Bronx01 15:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, there is nothing about sex there. It is left ambiguous with words that can be interpreted more than one way. But that thing isn't canon. It is just a novel and the writers interpretation.ExcelCore 17:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::"The novels are canon when they do not contradict anime directly (and its not the only sidestory that has done so) and it does not in this case. Its not the first time the novel have expanded on certain areas the anime has not. Some such as Ribbons' role as the 0 Gundam pilot and Ribbons's sexual relationship with Alejandro was depicted long before the anime eventually mentioned them. -SonicSP 07:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::The sidestories contradict and add stuff that is ridiculous so I don't want to even think about them. The novel is better but it does contradict the anime several times. While the novel adds some things such as Ribbons being a Gundam pilot before it was even mentioned in the anime, I don't see this as validating the rest as kanon. Even the fake spoilers and fanfics we've seen often contain things that turn out to be right. Not because they are actually real spoilers but because they are logical assumptions. Now we have to remember one thing, Mizushima and the other writers don't always see eye to eye on everything which is why the leave things unsaid. Setsuna's relationship to Marina and Feldt is just one such example. They hint at it but leave it open for fans to be interpreted. Unless clearly shown in the series/movie itself both possibilities are equally true. So in the Nena/Ali case I'd say that since it wasn't more clearly shown it is left open for the viewers to decide.ExcelCore 17:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sonic, Ribbons's sexual relationship with Alejandro is just fan speculation, not even mentioned anywhere. Special Edition's scene is weird, but not in anyway a solid proof of any sexual relationship between the two. --Bronx01 14:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh since we're talking about Alejandro and the novel, there is no mention of the 2 guys from Jupiter exploration being related with Alejandro in s1 n2 (which the text was taken). So, that was a complete lie, unless it was mention somewhere else. --Bronx01 14:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Inconsistencies always happen, it happens everywhere. The main issue is it officially recognized or endorsed by Sunrise. It would be a lot of work to place note boxes saying something like |this was only a novel mention, not in anime canon| or something like that. Did the novel say sexual relationship or not? Wasabi 18:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Meena Carmine The Nena lookalike's name is Meena Carmine and she's an astrophysicist. Doesn't say much else or even mention any relation of her to Nena in the brief profile. May want to start a new article for her so it an be expanded later. -SonicSP 20:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) G Room Pic? I never knew Nena was so bootylicious. Is that pic for real? Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 10:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :yeah it's a real official pic. -SonicSP 10:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Its taken straight from the G-Rooms website (1), its number 11. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 10:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Its real but it is hardly "official". That drawing is done by the guy that designed the mecha for Gundam00. (His favorite character in the anime is Nena Trinity by the way), but while the info he provides for the mecha and the other ifno is official, the images can be loosely seen as fanart. Fanart by one of he anime designers.ExcelCore (talk) 04:15, January 2, 2013 (UTC)